The use of pre-sterilized, disposable thermometer sheaths has become common practice within the medical profession, particularly for in-hospital application. Such sheaths are encased in a removable cover which preserves the sterile condition of the sheath until time of use, and typically require complete removal and discarding of one or more cover sheets before the operable portion of the thermometer is adequately exposed for use. After use, the soiled sheath is removed from the thermometer and discarded, while the uncontaminated thermometer may be re-used with another sheath in this manner as often as needed. The use of sheaths has replaced the need for central or individual patient disinfectant containers, and thereby eliminated the chance of spillage, contamination from unchanged liquid, and similar problems consistent with the disinfectant method of thermometer cleaning.
In my co-pending application, Ser. No. 695,097 filed June 11, 1976, I described a method of fabricating such thermometer sheaths which allows the retention upon the sheath while in use of a tab adjacent the non-operable end of the thermometer thereby eliminating the necessity for the physician or nurse to touch the soiled portion of the sheath in order to remove the sheath from the thermometer following use. Despite the convenience of this type of thermometer sheath construction, it has nevertheless been found that accidental contact with the soiled surface of the sheath is commonplace. It would thus be desirable to develop a sheath and associated cover which will allow an attending physician or nurse greater protection from such accidental contact.